


After

by AlloyisArtTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Permanent Injury, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: 30 years ago... they had a battle...Some of them, had been left with permanent scars...And now... after 30 years of happiness...He's back...





	1. The incident

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero patience for releasing stories.
> 
> Au of my ocs because I am my own Fandom.
> 
> Anyways, ANGST
> 
> Edit: On February 6, 2020, Mikka's name has officially been changed to Michaela Goldena

Pain.

That's the only thing that registered with the girl on the floor right now.

She tried to scream, but found she couldn’t.

Why?

Well, her vocal cords were laying in front of her, the bloodied bundle of muscle in a heap in the grass at the feet of the laughing demon.

She tried forming a word, but it came out as a weak "Ghk-" instead.

Azarath, wearing a grinning face, stood a few ways away from his father, who was letting out booming laughter.

By then, Alloy was weak and dizzy. She could barely move her arm, which had a spearhead in the palm of her hand.

She also remembered the fact that one of her eyes was gone, it had been sliced with a sword.

With her uninjured hand, she quickly shot out a flare into the sky, alerting the others that she had _ indeed _ found their enemies.

That was the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness.

* * *

8-Bit and his group, who were looking for any sign of their enemies, or their leader, heard the flare shot up in the distance, just behind some thick trees that led into a small field.

They ran over to the direction of the flare, and they all stopped dead.

Alloy, their strong and fearsome leader, was laying in a pool of her own blood, the red liquid staining that grass around her.

8-Bit's eyes went to her neck, and widened at the large gash he saw. The same reaction went to the injured eye and hand.

He looked in front of her, and saw a heap of bloody muscle, and it only took a second to put two and two together.

Azarath, the heir to the throne of the void, and his father, Drith'takar, the king of the void, were standing in front of her, laughing, even when they noticed the newcomers.

_ Wait… if she has a gash in her neck, and Drith'takar has blood on his claws… does that mean he ripped out her- _

"** _ALLOY_ **!!" 

Pandora's sudden scream broke 8-Bit out of his thoughts, the loud, broken, blood-curdling scream of her beloved's name sending him reeling back from her as she rushed towards the motionless hybrid.

Michaela and Jay were next to scream, Jay rushing over to Pandora and Alloy, and Michaela standing in front of them, fire engulfing her hands, sword, and wings, in a protective stance as she snarled out curses at the other two demons.

8-Bit's eyes glowed, then he popped from his location, to standing next to Michaela, holding his mace in his hands, a snarl on his face.

Azarath grinned from ear to ear, showing off his fangs.

"Well… it seems you're all _too_ _late…_ she's been like this for a while…" he spoke, his voice not showing any care in the world for the possibly dead girl in front of him.

Drith'takar towered over both 8-Bit and Michaela, also grinning.

"It seems my son is right. But, if she _does_ survive - which I highly _doubt_ she _will_ \- she _wouldn't_ be able to _talk_, _nor_ _see_ out of her left eye." He spoke, his voice booming as he spoke the same way he spoke to his kingdom.

Pandora's wail could've broken walls as she clung to her girlfriend's chest, not caring for the world if she got blood on her. Soaking through the already bloodsoaked clothes with tears.

Jay has ripped off his jacket, wrapping it around Alloy's neck - not to tightly - in order to stop the bleeding. His hands were shaking as he too cried from panicking for his friend's life.

"_ You sick fucks! _ " Michaela yelled out, tears spilling out of her eyes, only to evaporate due to the fire embracing her body. She knew her kind was _ bad _ , but _ this _ ? _ This _ was reason enough to kill them _ ruthlessly _.

Michaela swung her sword at Drith'takar, only for the king to grab the blade and throw her back against a tree, the impact splintering the wood.

"Michaela!" 8-Bit called out for his friend, his eyes producing more mist as his anger and panic skyrocketed. He swung his mace towards Azarath, who was distracted by Michaela, and the weapon broke off half of his right horn.

The purple demon screamed in pain as his father looked over in mild surprise.

Drith'takar took one look at his sons broken and bleeding horn and 'tsked'.

"So you can take out the great granddaughter of one of the best warriors in history who possess a strong magic, yet you can't take the hit of a non-magical, metal, spiked ball? Pathetic." He said, walking over to his whimpering son.

"And to think, I was actually thinking you were getting better, only for that to go down the drain as you fail yet again." The king spat, his voice dripping venom.

"You are very similar to your mother. You're both _ completely useless… _" He said, twisting his sons ear, making him yelp.

Pandora had looked up when she saw Azarath getting yelled at. When she had been with him, she had become familiar with the fact that Azarath and his dad did not have a good relationship. She'd often worry whenever he arrived with bruises, wounds, or scars.

She also recognized the look he was giving his father. That was the look he gave before he snapped or lashed out in anger. Her eyes dropped to his hand close around his blade as his father kept twisting his ear, distracted.

Azarath suddenly let out a scream of rage and struck his father in the neck, stopping the older demon in his speech.

Drith'takar's hand went to his neck that was spewing out blood.

Azarath twisted the blade in deeper. Drith'takar's eyes went to his unwanted son.

And closed as he let out his final breath.

As the king's body dropped, Azarath dropped the blade with him.

It was then that the others noticed he was crying.

Azarath looked at them, his eyes stopping at Alloy and Pandora's forms.

He looked at 8-Bit, who looked ready to attack again, and stepped, his hands up in surrender.

"I know you all want to kill me right now. I understand why." He started, his voice low.

"But at least try to understand, I didn't do it of my own free will." That sentence, said with such sincerity, stopped 8-Bit from bashing his skull.

"The reason I would smile, was so he thought I enjoyed it. The reason I did this… was because he forced me to." He said, gesturing towards Alloy's limp form.

"All my life, since the day my mother died, he's abused me. He's hurt me. He's treated me like the dirty animal I feel like right now." He said, taking one step forwards, his hands still up.

His eyes went to Pandora, who was still crying, but was trying to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Pandora… the reason I left you, was so that you didn't have to deal with him. With me. He had no compassion, and I knew if we stayed together, he would treat you the same way he did to me." His eyes dropped down to Alloy, who had stopped moving.

"I can bring her back."

That sentence had Pandora's eyes flickering and Jay and 8-Bit's jaws drop.

"Unfortunately, I can heal her vocal cords, which means she can't talk, nor can I heal her eye, as my magic isn't strong enough to do so… but I hope it's enough for you to let me live. You are allowed to hate me. I deserve it. But let me help her, please?" He pleaded, his eyes meeting everyone's.

8-Bit was about to say something, but Pandora stopped him by nodding at Azarath's offer.

Jay moved back, going over to check on Michaela's unconscious form, while Pandora stayed. Azarath's hands started glowing a calming silver and white as one hand hovered over the hybrids blood coated neck, and the other, over her eye.

8-Bit watched as the open wounds seemingly stitched themselves together.

The last thing Azarath did was to heal her hand.

His white eyes met Pandora's lilac ones.

He stood up, looking over at his father's body, before opening a portal for himself to go into the void.

"Goodbye. I hope this is the last time we meet with ill intent… or at all…" Was his goodbye before disappearing behind the misty opening, the portal closing seconds after.

Pandora looked at the wisps of white remaining, before turning her attention to the healed girl below her.

The area which had been covered in thick, red, blood, was now just a scar in the shape of an 'X'.

Her eye was also completely white. No pupil, no iris, and it was emitting a white wisp, similar to 8-Bit. It had a scar running along from her eyebrow to her cheek.

When Jay had returned, Michaela next to him and still shaky, they two of them looked in shock as the previously bloodsoaked girl now appeared as if she were just sleeping.

Pandora lifted Alloy's head to her lap, stroking her reddish brown hair from her forehead, before leaning down to kiss her.

She looked up at her team, and slowly smiled, her eyes filling again.

"It looks like we owe her a long explanation…"


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alloy finally wakes up, and Pandora fills her in on everything she missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy... I almost missed uploading this.
> 
> I have a weird schedule.
> 
> This chapter is really just a recap of everything that happened last chapter.
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER

Alloy woke up to the wonderful feeling of very familiar fingers stroking her face and hair.

_ Wait… wasn't I bleeding out in the middle of a field a moment ago? _

_ Am I dead? _

Pandora’s stroking stopped when she heard the girl below her let out a grumble. Her eyes went wide as her smile stretched across her face.

"Alloy?" She spoke, rousing the other girl from her sleep as her wolf ears twitched towards the voice.

Alloy's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand why she felt a cold aura around her left eye.

When she tried to grate out her usual 'Hi', she stopped. Her eyes snapped open as she bolted upright, causing the person on her bed to tumble off.

Alloy squinted, and realized she couldn't see out of her left eye.

When she tried to call out, she found out her voice was failing her.

In growing panic she tried to bolt, only for her arm to be grabbed. She turned around slowly, and was met with a warm embrace from her girlfriend.

"Hey baby… How are you?" Pandora asked, her voice soft. Alloy just snuggled closer, still not knowing how she was even alive.

"You probably have questions…" When this was met with a nod from the wolf eared girl, she continued. "Azarath saved you."

Alloy looked at her in disbelief. She tilted her head and her thin tail wrapped around her leg.

Pandora smiled at the sight of her girlfriend acting like normal.

"When we saw your flare and went over to your location, you were dying… Your vocal cords had been ripped out." Alloy looked at the smaller girl, who was avoiding her gaze. Pandora continued, her breath shaky.

"We rushed over to you and you weren't moving. Michaela tried to attack Drith'takar but got thrown back into a tree." At Alloy's worried look, she added, "She's fine, don't worry."

"Anyways, 8-Bit attacked Azarath and broke his horn, and I'm guessing daddy wasn't so happy about that. So, he started scolding him. And then…" She trailed off, and Alloy tilted her head.

"Azarath killed him." Alloy made a small sound of surprise.

"Yeah… After that though, he offered to help you. By that time, your heart had stopped beating. You had died.

When he healed you, and started your heart up again, he warned about the fact you still wouldn't be able to talk or see out of your left eye.

But if I had to choose over you being dead, or you being alive, albeit with permanent scars, I would choose to have you next to me, alive." She finished, her lilac eyes gazing up into the red and white ones above her.

Alloy's gaze softened as she stared, but was confused about one thing.

She reached for her phone, causing Pandora to,  _ unfortunately _ , break the hug.

She quickly opened up an app and typed into it.

Pandora looked over and smiled.

" _ How am i gonna talk?!?" _

"Sign language? And  _ that _ ." She gestured to her phone.

Alloy wore a blank face, then typed into her phone again.

When Pandora read it, she snorted and started laughing.

" _ So what? You want me to use sign language to moan while we're in bed? _ "

"Alloy you f-" Pandora was cut off by more laughing, reaching over she dragged the taller girl into a kiss, causing Alloy to drop the phone.

As the kiss deepened, Alloy made a small sound that sounded like a whine. Pandora pulled away with a smirk, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"See? You'll be fine." The ravenette said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Oh! Right, I forgot!" Pandora suddenly said, causing Alloy to jolt. Pandora looked at Alloy for a moment, then reached for her phone.

"Now that you're awake I have to inform the others!" She said, quickly tapping away, making Alloy smile.

Literally not a second later, Michaela, Jay, 8-Bit, Alex, and Adrianna burst through the door, making Alloy let out a muted yelp as she jumped into Pandora.

Alloy quickly found herself in a hug with her siblings and friends. The four of them crushing the air out of her.

When they pulled away, her sister came crashing into her, crying out the words, "I was so worried about you!"

Alex stayed in her spot, hanging on like her life depended on it. She looked up into her older sister's eyes, and Alloy realized she was crying. Alloy was in a bit of a shock herself, as she hadn't seen her sister in forever. She leaned down to hug her closely.

"...Long time no see, huh?" The blonde asked, leaning into her older sisters embrace. Alloy's ears wilted as she smiled bittersweetly.

After all, the last time they met was to bury their last remaining parent, their dad.

Pandora walked over to the hugging girls and rubbed Alloy's back.

"When we got home, the first thing I did was call her, and your great great Grandfather." Pandora admitted.

Both the sisters looked up at her in surprise.

"Wait, Cloud is going to be here?" Alex asked as she finally pulled away.

“Yes, he’ll arrive in about an hour or so.” Pandora replied, tugging on Alloy’s arm in order for her to sit down.

“Jay and Michaela are going out to investigate an abandoned village tomorrow.” 8-Bit said, trying to start a conversation.

Alloy just rested her head on Pandora’s neck, lost in thought.

_ I’m alive because of the person that’s harassed me for most of my life… How about that…? _

_ If I have to learn sign language I have to move my hands loudly to say good morning from upstairs…??? Wait no… _

_ Also why is Cloud coming here? And why isn’t he already here he has portals??? _

_ I’m so damn confused right now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment and drop a kudo while your at it!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooof.
> 
> Alloy's mute!  
And blind in one eye.
> 
> Oh dear.
> 
> Anyways, what do y'all think?
> 
> Feel free to comment, and drop a kudo while you're at it as well!


End file.
